


You Make me Feel so Weak (Let's Cause a Little Trouble)

by vvadevvilson (creativitykilledher)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Banter, Blowjobs, First Meet, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitykilledher/pseuds/vvadevvilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you sit me on the couch with you fingers in my mouth? You look so cool when you're reading me.<br/>“Wow” his voice was soft and breathy, sounding lost in his own thoughts.<br/>“So, does that mean good?” Phil asked, leaning down to leave quick presses of his lips along Dan’s shoulders.<br/>“Eh, I give it a solid 5 out of 10” Dan teased, grinning blissfully.<br/>“Hey!” Phil pouted, retaliating with a quick nip at Dan’s collar bone, “I’ll let you know I’m an excellent kisser.”<br/>“Says who?” Dan asked, still grinning, but head lolled to the side a little, giving space for Phil to do as he wished.<br/>“Sorry, that’s classified” Phil spoke in his best FBI deep voice, but couldn’t maintain it. The end of his sentence broke off into giggle.</p><p>2009!phan fluffy smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make me Feel so Weak (Let's Cause a Little Trouble)

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I was supposed to finish this days ago soz 2009 Phan is my ultimate weakness i couldnt resist tho this isnt that original
> 
> the tittle and the beginning of the summary is some rearranged lyrics from Trouble by Halsey. Yes all my tittles will probs be lyrics, but no this isnt a song fic this isnt actually anything like the song ive just been obsessed with that song lately

Dan never imagined he’d actually be here. Well, untrue, he imagined plenty of times being here, but he didn’t think it would actually happen. And now that it has, it almost doesn’t feel real to Dan. Like his brain is refusing to wrap around the fact he had just met his best friend, and YouTube idol, a few hours ago after taking the train to Manchester alone. Like his brain refused to wrap around the idea that he is currently hanging out at Phil’s house, curled up on the couch, after a day of Starbucks, Manchester Eye, and a fancy as fuck dinner.  
The two were tired after pulling themselves around the city all day, and now took reign over the couch as Buffy season 4 played on the TV. Phil was sitting face forward, feet propped up onto the coffee table, as Dan rested with his back slouched against Phil’s side, knees tucked up into his chest.  
If someone told him a year ago this would be happening he would’ve laughed hysterically for half an hour while crying on the inside. And now it was his reality.  
Life is funny that way.  
Suddenly, without warning, Phil tossed all his weight to his left side, effectively crushing Dan to the couch, legs awkwardly tucked under him.  
“Phil- Phil, you’re smushing me, you dodo” Dan complained, managing to wiggle so his legs where no longer trapped under him. He was now lying flat on his stomach, stretched along the couch, legs somewhat tangled with Phil’s.  
“Mm, you make such a nice pillow Daniel” Phil teased, pretending to snuggle into the teen wedged under him.  
“Yes, and you make a bloody lovely anvil, please move” Dan insisted, and rolled himself forcefully onto his back, but still trapped as ever.  
“Mm, nah” Phil shrugged, and let his head rest on Dan’s shoulder, “I’m content here.”  
“I will eviscerate you” Dan threatened, and poked at Phil’s side. Phil quickly snatched Dan’s hand, pulled it away from his side, and liftedit above Dan’s head.  
“Don’t you dare” Phil warned in a low voice, and kept a firm, steady gaze with Dan, the air going tense for a moment.  
Then Phil had dug his fingers into Dan’s side and began to tickle him mercilessly, the tense moment broke quickly, and left Dan squealing in laughter.  
“Stop! Stop you menace!” Dan shouted out between peals of laughter, as he squirmed in a futile attempt to escape Phil’s murderous fingers.  
“Never!” Phil called out in a loud, childish voice, and gavea teasing grin as he continued with his tickle torture.  
Dan continued to squirm, beginning to wiggle his legs, head tossed back, “I will knee you in the nuts.”  
Phil squeaked, and jerked back, sitting on Dan’s thigh’s, leaning forward a bit. “No!” He protested, voice going a higher pitch.  
Dan looked up at Phil, his dark fringe brushing against Dan’s face, and he wasn’t sure if that was because they were so close or because Phil’s fringe was just really long.  
“Your eyes look nice in HD” Dan murmured thoughtfully, Phil barking out a quick laugh at the comment.  
“Thanks, I just got them upgraded” his tongue poked out of the side of his mouth as he smiled. “Yours aren’t half bad either, really making me crave a chocolate bar.”  
“Thanks Philip, you are quite the poet” Dan teased, rolling his eyes, Phil just beaming in response.  
The tense air had returned.  
But without the cushion of teasing, and the heat of some spark between the two, it felt so much heavier.  
Phil tilted his head in thought before leaning down ever so slightly, lips brushing against Dan’s in the lightest of touches, like the fall of a feather. He lifted his head up enough to look Dan in the eye, smiling warmly at the dazed and awed expression the other had.  
As Phil dipped his head down, Dan met him halfway, both inhaling sharply as they kissed yet again.  
Dan had moved his arms around Phil’s shoulders, using this to pull himself closer to him. Dan could feel his toes curl as the kiss begun to deepen, lips parting for tongues.  
Phil slowly dragged the palms of his hands down along Dan’s sides, starting from the top of his rib cage, down to his hips. Phil could feel the warmth of Dan’s body through the soft shirt he wore, and couldn’t help but wonder if his skin would feel as soft too.  
Dan finally had pulled his head back for air, panting heavily as he rested his head on the couch pillow, blinking up at Phil.  
“Wow” his voice was soft and breathy, sounding lost in his own thoughts.  
“So, does that mean good?” Phil asked, leaning down to leave quick presses of his lips along Dan’s shoulders.  
“Eh, I give it a solid 5 out of 10” Dan teased as he grinned blissfully.  
“Hey!” Phil pouted, retaliating with a quick nip at Dan’s collar bone, “I’ll let you know I’m an excellent kisser.”  
“Says who?” Dan asked, still grinning, but head lolled to the side a little, to give space for Phil to do as he wished.  
“Sorry, that’s classified” Phil spoke in his best FBI deep voice, but couldn’t maintain it. The end of his sentence broke off into giggle.  
Phil had then adjusted his grip on Dan’s hips, not bruising or rough, but just firm, enough so Dan could feel the steady pressure of the hands on him. Phil’s kisses had begun less playful and chaste, more lingering and heated. His lips dragged along the soft skin of Dan’s neck, before picking a spot worthy of softly sinking his teeth into.  
Dan gasped and groaned when he felt Phil delicately bite his neck, jutting his chin back as he bared his neck.  
“Not fair” Dan grunted out, voice thick, “you can’t use my weaknesses against me like that.”  
“Of course I can” Phil grinned cheekily, pressed his face into the crook of Dan’s neck, inhaling deeply. Dan smelt like sweat and warmth, salty and humid, but Phil didn’t mind. He finally had Dan in his arms, that’s all that really mattered to him.  
Dan huffed a bit, biting the side of his cheek as he pouted. He tugged softly at Phil’s hair, pulling the man away from his neck and into a kiss. He arched up so his chest was pressed solidly against Phil’s, grinding his hips up with a grunt.  
Phil slowly slid his hand from Dan’s hip to the small of his back, slowly up towards his shoulder blades, dragging the soft t-shirt upwards. It bunched around Dan’s armpits, Phil sitting back, pulling away from the kiss.  
He gazed down to see the soft skin of Dan’s stomach and chest exposed, smiling sweetly.  
“This okay?” Phil asked softly, and tucked his fringe back behind his ears.  
Dan nodded mutely, feeling flushed, red spreading over his cheeks, down his neck, and even the tips of his ears.  
“Yeah, just it-“ Dan tilted his head to the side, squeezing his eyes shut, “I have-I haven’t really” Dan stuttered out, unable to finish his sentence. Phil brushed his thumb along Dan’s cheekbone, inhaling softly.  
“It is fine Dan, we can go as slow as you like” Phil reassured as he ran his fingers along the hem of Dan’s bunched up shirt. “Can I take this off?” Dan nodded again.  
Phil slowly pulled at the shirt until Dan was bare from the waist up, letting it fall off the couch. Phil pressed soft kisses along Dan’s chest, smiling fondly, head dipped down, and hands on either side of Dan’s shoulders.  
“You’re so gorgeous” was whispered against sun kissed skin, Dan’s blush managing to spread even more.  
Dan tugged at the collar of Phil’s button-up flannel, feeling impatient. “I can’t be the only one shirtless” he protested, Phil chuckling in response.  
Phil sat back on his feet, kneeling over Dan, “as you wish” giving a cheeky wink, and unbuttoning his shirt slowly. It would be sexy, a strip tease almost, if Phil wasn’t pulling a ridiculous face, ruining the effect.  
Dan giggled, face beaming brightly, preferring this over actual sexiness, honestly. It was more relaxing and felt more natural this way. Phil gave a ridiculous shimmy to get his shirt to slip off and fall to the floor.  
“You are such a strange person” Dan laughed lovingly, and smoothed his hands over the planes of Phil’s chest, the older shivering slightly at the touch. Phil just made a small raptor noise, as if to agree with Dan’s statement, before leaning down to kiss him again.  
They fell into a comfortable rhythm, soft gasps between each smack of lips, hands feeling out new places of exposed skin, savoring the feeling of the other finally being real.  
Heat built slowly as the two felt no rush, and after some time their hips began to roll against each other, Dan having to pull back from the kiss to gasp and moan out softly.  
Soon jeans and pants where discarded as well, and Phil couldn’t help but stare at the beauty that was Dan. He was lying back on the couch, hair curling from sweat, and his face flushed, squirming under the gaze of the other.  
“Wow” Phil whispered, more to himself then anything. He knelt above Dan, and let his fingers curl around his hips, palming smoothly down Dan’s thighs. His hard cock, curved toward his stomach, twitched at the touch.  
Dan couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed, staring up at Phil’s naked self, unable to process that this was actually happening. He felt incredibly nervous as well as incredibly giddy, which lead to nervous giggles pushing past his lips.  
Phil furrowed his brows, hands stopping and resting on Dan’s leg, just above his knee. “Something funny? Or just really ticklish?”  
Dan shook his head, before hiding his face in the crook of his elbow. “No… Just excited but nervous” he explained, voice a bit muffled.  
Phil hummed, softly running his fingers up and down Dan’s leg, “if you want to stop we can."  
“No, no, I’m good” Dan assured, “I mean I- I don’t think I’m quite ready for…” He paused, his face blushing brightly, noticeable even under his arm, “but I would um… I mean a bit… Oh bother.” Dan huffed, giving up on trying to explain himself.  
Phil giggled a bit at that, “I think I can translate that” Phil hummed, and leaned down to softly kiss the v of Dan’s hips. “Now I’m a little rusty on my jumble jargon speak, but I’m guessing that means you don’t want to fuck but you do wanna get off?” Phil gave a cheeky grin, sticking his tongue out.  
“Phil!” Dan squeaked, embarrassed at the crudeness.  
“C’mon you’ve said worse” Phil reminded him.  
“Yeah… But not when we’re… y’know…” Dan gestured to their bodies, looking up at the ceiling.  
“Naked and sweaty? Hot and heavy? Getting biblical?” Phil smirked, looking up at Dan, chin resting on his hip. Dan frowned, and smacked Phil’s arm. “Ouch! Hey! Alright, I get it, I get it, jeez, no need to turn to animal abuse.”  
He littered a trail of kisses down Dan’s hip to his thigh, getting dangerously close to Dan’s cock, but not close enough.  
“Phil please” Dan whispered out softly, as if scared to speak louder, despite being the only ones in the house.  
“Please what Dan? You got to be really specific” Phil hummed, and pressed a soft kiss along the shaft of Dan’s dick. Dan responding his snapping his hips up and twining his fingers into Phil’s hair.  
“Please” Dan drew out in a whine, eyes pressed tightly shut.  
Phil relented by dragging his tongue up Dan’s cock then wrapping his lips around it. Dan let out a sharp gasp and tugged at Phil’s hair, and attempted to spread his legs out wider despite the tight confines of the couch.  
Hallowing his cheeks, Phil bobbed his head a bit, taking more in each time.  
Heat clenched in Dan’s abdomen, and his back arched with pleasure, feeling tingles down his spine. “Oh…”  
Phil grinned to himself and began to hum around Dan, specifically the Zelda theme song.  
“F-Fuck! Are- oh god- is that Zelda?” Dan managed out, the vibrations making his stomach curl in on itself in pleasure. Phil smirked and nodded, pulling off Dan with a slick pop, taking a deep breath before pressing the flat of his tongue against the head of Dan’s cock.  
Dan near squealed, one of his legs kicking, nearly braining Phil with his foot.  
“Dan!” Phil protested, looking up to glare at Dan, no real heat behind it. “Stay still” he pressed his hand against Dan’s wayward leg, anchoring it to the couch.  
“Sorry” Dan mumbled, and began to nervously chew on his bottom lip.  
“I guess I’ll forgive you” Phil teased, “but please don’t concuss me.”  
“I’ll try not to.”  
“Yeah you better.” And with that Phil returned his attention to Dan’s cock, licking at the head again before turning his attention to the base, his tongue curled around the girth. Dan grunted, hips pushing up a bit, heat spreading throughout his pelvis, up his torso, and down his legs to his toes.  
Phil lifted his head and tucked his lips over his teeth, taking Dan into his mouth again.  
Dan squirmed, not taking long to feel close to orgasm already. It was embarrassing but he couldn’t stop the feeling of pleasure building up, causing his muscles in his legs and abdomen to tense and clench.  
“Phil- Phil I’m gonna- I’m getting” Dan panted out, hips twitching, heart beating out a samba in his chest.  
Phil only sped up the motion of his head, hand wrapping around Dan’s base, wanking him as well as sucking him off.  
Dan’s breathing only got more labored, hitching with every intake as his orgasm worked up in his stomach.  
“Fuck- Oh god” Dan gasped, back arching, hips pushing up as he came. Release rushed through him as he came into Phil’s mouth, Dan choking on air. Phil swallowed around him, cringing a bit at the taste, and pulled off, Dan whimpering at the sensation.  
They laid there for a moment, attempting to catch their breaths, looking to each other, grinning.  
“Next time we do this in the bedroom” Dan insisted, raising his eyebrow.  
“Deal.”


End file.
